


嘘，别哭

by Feicha



Category: Silent Youth (2012)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feicha/pseuds/Feicha
Summary: 注意事项：1，补完德国电影《Silent Youth（沉默青春）》第48分钟到56分钟的情节。2，沉闷又文艺的纯肉，没做全套。3，从属于“别哭”系列。如果爱是想触碰又缩回手，那我大概爱着你吧。





	嘘，别哭

“你脑子里那些莫名其妙的数字让我们合不来。”马洛的前女友这么总结他们的分手。  
不是这样的，马洛心想，分明是因为一些更深层的原因。但他没有出声反驳，只是绅士地点头：“你说得对，你值得更好的人。”  
马洛喜欢计算一些很遥远的数字：一个人一生有多少天，每天需要多少热量，会消耗多少立方米氧气，可能浪费多少吨水，间接砍掉多少平方英亩森林……他从不认为它们莫名其妙。年轻又寡言的工程师马洛只是喜欢用这种方式去探索世界，精准、可控、稳定。  
但是可靠的数字无法告诉马洛：为什么他会在过马路时回头看一个戴兜帽的陌生男人第二眼；为什么他会一路跟踪这个瘦弱的年轻人来到桥上看日出；为什么他会给一个交谈时间总计不超过五分钟的人手机号码；以及，最重要的是，为什么他现在会在那个人的浴室里跟对方接吻，而且心跳快要突破每秒一百五十下？

从一起看日出开始，马洛就发现基里尔总是怯怯的。这个发现让马洛很惊讶，因为比自己还沉默的人可不多见。他还发现，哪怕在接吻的时候，基里尔也微微低着头、收着下颌，甚至会不自觉地往后躲。  
马洛决定像之前那样迁就对方，于是他主动凑上去延续这个意外的吻，同时温柔地抚摸基里尔的脖颈，鼓励对方抬起头来配合。  
基里尔急促地呼吸着，闭上眼，仰起头来，快速地舔了一下马洛的唇瓣。  
马洛在心底笑了一下，放心地捧住对方的后脑勺，用舌尖描摹那双薄唇。这时他才注意到基里尔的眼睫毛很长——他或许靠得太近了，因为他能感觉到睫毛扇出的气流直扑脸颊。马洛被这阵风吹得心脏又跳快了一拍。他慢慢地磨蹭着基里尔的上唇，审视眼前这个人：基里尔显然很紧张，眼睛闭得死死的，连眉毛也一起皱缩着。  
无奈地笑了一下，马洛把双手插进基里尔的头发里，轻轻按摩头皮，希望帮助对方放松下来。  
这招对基里尔来说很管用，虽然他还是没有睁眼直视马洛，但是眉心上的结松开了。  
马洛轻哼了一声，心里有点高兴。紧接着他注意到了基里尔的睫毛，那上面沾满细碎的水珠，跟湿了翅膀的蝴蝶一样脆弱又美丽。有那么一个瞬间马洛差点就要去噙住那对不断颤动的蝶翼。破坏欲混合着保护欲一起涌上脑门，他想吻住那只犹豫的蝴蝶，用最热切的吻把它锁在这方寸之间，让它只为自己舞蹈。但是他怕吓着基里尔，所以他只是加重了在唇上碾磨的力道。

在两个试探性的浅吻之后，马洛觉得是时候加快节奏了。他小心翼翼地伸出舌尖勾了一下基里尔的舌，后者却像从梦中惊醒般地缩了回去。  
“怎么了？”马洛问道，声音放得很轻。他后退一步，右手松松地抓着基里尔的左胳膊。  
“……”基里尔还是羞怯地站在那里，垂着眼睛，没有回答。  
马洛的视线下移到基里尔起伏的胸口，那里有双乳头正在他的注视下慢慢挺立。基里尔感受到他的目光，把头埋得更低了些，晶莹的水珠顺着黑色短发一颗颗掉下来。马洛本想把目光移开，但他忍不住数起了那些漂亮的水珠：它们顺着基里尔的锁骨滑下，留下暧昧的水痕和粉红的皮肤。有四颗水珠滚到乳尖上，被濡湿的乳晕颜色更深了；还有两颗水珠正随着胸膛的起伏而颤动着，欲滴未滴。  
那些水珠一定很烫，因为基里尔的皮肤正发红呢。马洛胡思乱想着，试图制止自己去舔掉那些诱人的水珠。  
就在马洛心中天人交战的时候，基里尔终于抬头了。他仍旧一言不发，左手却轻轻地反握住马洛的右胳膊：一开始只是虚虚地握着，慢慢地就收紧了，然后又松开，再握紧。基里尔的视线也随着手指的动作而游移，一时看向马洛，一时又望向墙壁。尽管基里尔还十分犹豫，但这是他第一次明确地表现出意愿，不再是一句模棱两可的“随便”。  
马洛不自觉地勾起嘴角，他捉住了基里尔的右手，引导对方把手放在自己的腰上。基里尔垂下了脑袋，像是抗拒这种触碰，但是他马上又顺从地把手搭了上去，而且很快就无师自通地抚上了马洛的脊背——基里尔的手指在马洛腰眼附近画着圈，速度慢得马洛能清楚地感觉到他指尖上的茧。那是弹吉他磨出来的茧子，而那双手型漂亮的手正在像抚摸琴弦那样抚摸他。  
马洛咽了一口唾沫，他没想到自己光是被眼前这个男人抚摸几下就半勃了。或许基里尔没他想象得那么青涩，毕竟他们都交过女朋友，而且基里尔吉他弹的不错，说不定是情场老手……但是马洛一低头，恰好看见了基里尔抬起的眼睛。他立刻明白他想错了。  
基里尔的眼睛颜色清澈，被热汽一蒸就成了秋夜的湖。不，是迷雾笼罩的雨林，是害怕和渴望在那双眼里繁衍成林。他的睫毛很浓，眼睛眨动的速度很快，却仍防不住那名为无助的水汽漏出来。  
马洛很轻地吸了一下鼻子，然后轻轻地环住基里尔的腰和背。过了一会，他温柔又谨慎地收紧了双臂。  
他的动作感染了基里尔：那双放在他腰际的手慢慢往上，从脊椎攀到后颈，最后双手交握，食指按在那块最凸出的骨头上。  
浴室里花洒大开着，他们就这样小心翼翼地搭上对方的胳膊，再小心翼翼地把对方揽进自己的怀抱。两个人就这么相拥而立，站在闷热的雨林里。水流淌过他们的脚面，头顶的暗淡光线穿不透雾气，周围没有鸟鸣或者虫叫。  
马洛突然觉得他们就这样站成一对安静的石像也不错。等到千百年后，当人们把他们从泥土里刨出来时，两块石头已经在大自然的撮合下融为一体。到那时密林殆尽、溪流枯竭、鸟兽四散，只有他们还在沉默地对视，圈着对方的手臂依旧沉稳，连地震都无法动摇。如果真有世界末日的那一天，他们会一起看岩浆奔腾，海水呼啸，太阳坠落。安静得不会道别，亲密得不必道别。  
他们才认识不到一周，他却已经想到了那遥远得无法触及的未来。  
马洛再次低头吻过去，一点点地舔湿对方的唇瓣。邀请他共浴的基里尔，回应他亲吻的基里尔，头发上滴着热水的基里尔，在他幻想里化成岩石的基里尔，这一切温暖得像一个幻觉。  
就在马洛沉湎于想象时，基里尔突然张嘴含住他的舌尖，有些笨拙、甚至讨好地冲他微笑。马洛愣了一下，然后猛地缠上了基里尔的舌，恶狠狠地收紧了手臂。  
基里尔实在是太瘦了。马洛这么想着，双手更加用力地搂住对方。被对方骨架硌得有点疼，但更多的是安全感——伸出的手不会被避开、不会被拒绝的安全感。基里尔看来也是这样想的，因为马洛觉得自己的后颈和肩大概被抓红了。  
这种疼痛的感觉很好，好得他更加渴求占有基里尔，或者被占有。这都无所谓，他只想更接近一点，再近一点。

马洛也确实这么做了：他腾出一只手去抚摸基里尔。这种新奇的触感令他沉迷——基里尔的身体不像女孩子那么柔软，他的肌肉是硬的，肋骨是硌手的，但是却让他感觉前所未有的舒服。马洛试着捏了捏左边那颗乳粒，听见基里尔的呼吸猛地一顿，那枚小东西几乎是立刻就在他指间充血挺立了。马洛看了一眼基里尔，发现对方正用一种介于困惑和羞耻之间的表情看着他，于是他只用了不到半秒就下定了决心：低头吻上去，吸吮水珠，舔咬乳头，用舌尖在乳晕上打转，用手掌磨蹭另一只乳头。  
基里尔差点叫出声来，声音在抵达喉头的那一刻被手背挡住，捂成了一声闷闷的“不”。  
马洛松开了牙齿，从胸口到喉结舔上去，激起一路细小的鸡皮疙瘩。最后他在基里尔唇边用同样的音量答道：“放松。”  
但基里尔还是很紧张，他全身都在细细地颤抖，这让马洛看着既苦恼又心疼。“站稳了。”他说着向前跨了一小步，两人之间的距离已经近得不能再近。基里尔侧过头，急促的呼吸打在他的耳垂上，眼睛却不断地往他身上瞄。  
“我现在要吻你了。”马洛的声调往上打着飘。  
基里尔苍白的脸上飘过红晕。“嗯，好的……”他把头转了回来，看着马洛。  
马洛没有动，没有捧着他的脸吻下去。  
基里尔有点疑惑地皱皱眉。“我准备好了。”他说道，把双手放在马洛手臂上，等了一会。然后抚上马洛的背，又等了一会。最后他垂着眼睛凑近马洛。  
这次马洛没有让他等。  
相反，马洛的舌头几乎在基里尔的唇贴上来的瞬间就撬开了对方那抿得紧紧的嘴巴。果然基里尔同样渴望着一个深入的吻，这是马洛在缠上对方舌头时的唯一想法，这个念头让他颇感欣慰。  
他们之间的舌吻毫无章法，没头没脑地交缠着舌头，顾不上像爱情小说上写的那样细细舔舐对方的齿龈和口腔内壁。他们好像在对方面前突然变成了恋爱新手，舌尖一碰就天地颠倒，架子上的花洒掉到地上，冰冷的浴室墙壁变得火热。乱了套的世界里只有一件事是确定的，那就是他们在接吻。一开始都在含蓄地用鼻子呼吸，但后来不知怎么地就在对方嘴里交换起喘息和津液来，然后完全乱了套。  
最后是马洛主动结束这个深吻，因为基里尔快要缺氧了，抱着自己脖子的双臂已经软得没了骨头。马洛就着这个拥抱的姿势退到墙边，顺手抓过花洒让暖流持续冲刷着墙面，然后再放松地靠在墙壁上。  
基里尔清醒过来，在发现自己几乎整个儿挂在马洛身上之后露出了一个小小的紧张笑容。但是他不仅没有推开马洛，而且还直视着马洛。  
那个眼神无辜得不可思议，这回轮到马洛闭上眼了。“基里尔。”他说着，在黑暗中吻了吻对方的额头。  
“马洛。”基里尔以同样轻的音量回答。

马洛把双手放在基里尔的背上，顺着凸出的脊骨摸索，一节节往下滑去，直到臀瓣。他伸进手指试探着摸索那个隐秘的洞穴。就在他触到穴口的那一刻，基里尔的身体剧烈地发起抖来。  
马洛马上收回了手指，“你需要再放松一点。”他拍了拍基里尔的大腿。两人交换了位置，马洛单膝跪在基里尔身前，他抬头看了一眼基里尔，然后把对方半勃的性器含进嘴里。  
这是马洛第一次做这种事，动作有些犹豫，一开始只会含住龟头舔弄。他之前交往了两年的女友从没帮他口交过，所以他对这门技巧的了解一直局限于理论。幸好先洗了澡，基里尔身上好像还带一点沐浴露的香味。马洛在心里庆幸，然后强迫自己放松舌头，用嘴唇包住牙齿，再咽得深入一些。这对他来说难度不小，因为基里尔明显被他含得兴奋起来，完全勃起的阴茎时不时戳得他的上腭发疼，而且粗大的直径也让他的嘴巴酸胀。但马洛认为这种努力完全值得，因为在他成功地吞进了一半的时候，基里尔终于抑制不住地呜咽出声，尾音颤得青涩动听，险些让马洛就这么跪着射出来。  
基里尔半推半就地抓着马洛的头发，十指因下身的喉舌服务而发软。“马洛……”他有点羞耻，低声叫着对方的名字，却拿不准自己是想拒绝还是鼓励。而努力动作的马洛似乎终于掌握到了要领，退回顶端的位置，伸出舌尖戳刺着阴茎表面凹陷的缝隙和小孔。在听见基里尔的声音瞬间失控甚至带上哭腔的时候，马洛没有放过他，而是扶着茎身顺着缝隙一路向上又舔又含，直到基里尔的阴茎和他的声音都变得一样湿漉漉为止。马洛站起身吻基里尔，把那些发颤的潮湿声音吞到肚里，手上继续抚弄着基里尔的性器，还故意用指腹的茧子慢慢磨蹭。  
最后基里尔在马洛嘴里呻吟着射了出来，脱力地靠在墙上，两人交换着软绵绵的亲吻。马洛趁基里尔的身体被高潮变得放松时，再次伸手探索后穴。但这一次的基里尔比上一次更紧张更慌乱地在他怀里挣扎，踹他的小腿，最后甚至缩在墙根。  
被反复拒绝的马洛终于不耐烦了。他恼火又困惑——如果不想发展到这个地步，为什么又要用“请你吃意大利面”这么蹩脚的理由邀请他过来、甚至到浴室里？如果不想他继续，为什么又主动把手搭上来？如果讨厌他的触碰，为什么又会在他手里高潮？  
花洒大开着，热水顺着墙壁流下来，浇到基里尔的背上。他缩成一团，用手臂圈住自己，背脊在暖流里微微发颤。  
“我真不明白你到底……”马洛最终开口了，但只说了一半就摇了摇头。他叹了口气，透过雾气看着基里尔，看着自己的影子被灯光照在基里尔身上，看着自己的影子随着对方的颤栗而颤动。  
过了很久，基里尔从牙缝里挤出断断续续的字句：“对不起……在莫斯科那天晚上，那伙人也是这样……我喝醉了……一开始很舒服，后来突然很痛，我晕过去……流血了……对不起，我不敢告诉你……”  
基里尔语无伦次，但是马洛听懂了。他缓缓蹲在基里尔面前，拨开对方湿透的刘海：基里尔的眼神比之前更加闪烁，睫毛扇动得像蝴蝶在浓雾里扑腾。  
马洛试图让自己露出一个安抚性的笑容，但是面部肌肉僵硬得扯不动。于是他放弃了微笑的努力，转而用手捂住了基里尔的双眼，让那对慌乱的蝴蝶在他的掌心里歇息。他用另一条手臂圈住基里尔，慢慢地吻着对方的额头和发顶，不发一言。  
吻着吻着，马洛感觉到潮湿的睫毛扫过掌心，最后整个手心被打湿了。  
然后基里尔用力抱紧了他。

最后他们还是没有做完全套。在基里尔为马洛用手发泄出来之后，他们躺到床上有一搭没一搭地聊天，准备就这样聊到睡着。  
哭过的基里尔很快就入睡了。马洛用右手撑着头看基里尔，月光在对方胸膛和手臂上留下一片象牙白。基里尔的睡相很好，不会占床也不会抢被子，更不会像树袋熊一样扒在马洛身上——他背对着马洛，安安静静地躺在床的外侧，连呼吸声也轻得快要溶进月光里。  
马洛伸出左手，手指轻轻刮过对方的脖颈，指腹感受到皮肤的温度。基里尔那浓密的睫毛仍然静静地伏着。一时间马洛的脑海里涌起许多念头，比如基里尔的棱角摸起来像冷硬的石头，又比如基里尔一直遮遮掩掩的往事。但是当他注视着基里尔的侧脸时，这些念头又以来时的速度散去了，他甚至想不起来上一秒自己的思路到了哪里。他把手搭在对方的手臂上，那块皮肤被月光照得凉凉的。  
安静的夜晚里就连时间的步伐也变得随意，他觉得自己盯着对方看了肯定有十分钟，但又仿佛才十秒。这时他突然注意到基里尔的眼角反着光，好像被什么液体濡湿了。  
马洛小心翼翼地低头，吻过基里尔的眼角。“别哭……”他喃喃自语，嘴唇贴上了对方的太阳穴。  
基里尔的睫毛颤了颤。  
马洛不知道对方是什么时候醒的，他有点尴尬，但更多的是高兴。  
因为基里尔仰起头，把唇印在了他的下巴上。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 这篇文从去年11月卡到现在，卡得写什么都不顺手，终于结束了。  
> 基里尔在莫斯科被轮这个是我根据电影的暗示猜的，而且电影里他们应该是做完了全套的。  
> 说实话不推荐这部电影，基本属于“我居然真的看完了”系列。但是如果是对慢节奏超沉默文艺片感兴趣的读者，可以考虑一下。


End file.
